Abzurdah
by Tania Scarlet
Summary: [AU/Regalo para Lightblue17] Su vida se había puesto de cabeza sin darse cuenta. Todo se había vuelto en su contra. Las cosas habían dejado de tener sentido y ella solo pudo plantearse la razón de su existencia. ¿Acaso valía la pena sufrir tanto si al final del día no obtendría nada que pudiera compensar todo su sufrimiento? ¿Cómo era que había llegado a todo eso? [HIATUS]
1. Loneliness

Hiro Mashima es el dueño de estos personajes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ABZURDAH**

—Loneliness—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se encerró en su cuarto, suspirando con cansancio. Se había arrojado a la cama, incapaz de mantenerse de pie. Estaba cansada, pasada, agotada; había estado estudiando toda la semana para poder dar bien los exámenes y no podía evitar sentir que le había ido fatal. Además, en su preparatoria organizarían un festival de otoño y ella había sido seleccionada como coordinadora del curso por la delegada, sin tener la oportunidad de negarse.

Eso solo significaba una cosa: _Estrés, estrés y más estrés._

Varios habían levantado la mano, diciendo que ayudarían con los preparativos, pero sabía que a fin de cuentas terminaría haciendo todo ella sola. Siempre sucedía lo mismo, se comprometían y luego se inventaban excusas para no hacer nada. Lo peor era que de alguna forma siempre conseguían llevarse el crédito de todo lo que hacían. Eso simplemente la enfermaba.

Peinó su flequillo y con cierta ansiedad balanceó una de sus piernas en el borde de la cama. Miró el techo, pensando qué podía hacer. Ya había terminado los trabajos para el día siguiente y se había encargado con los temas principales de la feria. Ahora le quedaban algunas horas libres y no sabía qué hacer con ellas.

Había optado por leer, pero últimamente lo que siempre había sido su pasatiempo favorito comenzaba a aburrirla y a desinteresarle. ¿Acaso debía comenzar a preocuparse ya o a qué estaba esperando? ¿A que no le gustara más inventar las tramas que ella misma inventaba.

Apretó los puños al sentir otra vez aquella sensación de vacío. Aspiró hondo y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. ¿Cómo no sentirlo? Su padre trabajaba día y noche, ni siquiera bajaba de su despacho a comer con ella; su madre había fallecido cuando solo tenía cuatro años, apenas recordaba su rostro.

Vivía rodeada de sirvientes, no era que le desagradara la idea, pero ellos no eran capaces de darle ese cariño que necesitaba. Bah, Spetto de vez en cuando ocupaba el papel de confidente y la oía con atención. La mujer desde bebé la cuidaba, era como como una segunda mamá para ella. Pero cada vez tenía más trabajo y la veía mucho menos, casi nada.

No podía evitar preguntarse: ¿Para qué sirve la fortuna si siempre terminaría estando sola? ¿Para qué quería ser popular y estar rodeada de gente, aun sabiendo que ni bien se diera la vuelta ya le estarían clavando un puñal por la espalda? Al final era lo mismo estar sola o acompañada, si siempre tenía ese sentimiento de que algo le faltara.

Oh por supuesto que tenía amigas, cuatro confiables amigas a las que quería muchísimo, aunque últimamente se sentía extraña y distanciada. Ellas por supuesto que se preocupaban y querían ayudarla, pero consideraba demasiado estúpido su "problema" como para angustiarlas contándoselos. Siempre les decía que estaba bien y aunque al final terminaba convenciéndolas, no le creían. Y era cuestión de días antes de que le volvieran a preguntar.

Siempre era así.

El problema era ella; de golpe esa inseguridad en todo que sentía la hacía dudar de sus habilidades, no se dejaba llevar por la locura de sus mejores amigas como antes. Era como si no fuese la misma. Sentía a veces que no encajaba a la perfección, que esa racionalidad que tenía solía apartarla y marginarla.

Ya había perdido las ganas de todo. Ni siquiera aceptaba salir con ellas, hallando una excusa poco creíble. Tal vez le convendría más juntarse más a menudo con sus amigas luego de la escuela, como antes, que era verla alrededor de diez horas al día. Antes sí que hacían todo juntas. Quizá si intentaba volver a ser como antes esa sensación desaparecía sola.

Tocaron la puerta, de manera tímida y pausada.

—Pase —habló con suavidad.

—Le traigo la cena. —Una chica entró a su cuarto, con cierto gesto de temor en el rostro; era la nueva empleada. Traía en sus manos una bandeja repleta de comida, dejándola sobre el escritorio que se hallaba junto a su cama.

—Gracias —musitó con suavidad.

Cuando se fue, se acomodó en el asiento para comer. Tomó el tenedor de plata y comenzó a jugar con la carne que el plato poseía. Luego de varios minutos, casi sintiéndose obligada, se acabó el filete con ensalada que le habían llevado. Estaba inapetente ese día, pero sabía que si no comía seguramente preocuparía a los empleados, por ende, le comentarían a su padre y eso comenzaría con algo de nunca acabar.

No era como que de golpe dejaría de comer… ¿no?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola a todos.

Sí, esta vez he vuelto con mi tercer fic de Fairy Tail. Será mi primer NaLu, a decir verdad.

He querido centrarme en este tema, pues ya se imaginan de qué se tratará al leer el nombre, pues es una enfermedad que últimamente se hace muy presente en las chicas. Yo ya lo he sufrido y de alguna manera, quise tomar valor para poder hacer esto.

Este fic se lo dedico a Lightblue17, que es una gran amiga y que quiero mucho. Es una gran persona y bueno, debía agradecer todo lo que ha hecho por mí de alguna forma, ¿no creen?

Esto será un conjunto de viñetas, por ende, capítulos cortos. Intentaré actualizar seguido y como ya he dicho antes, puede que tarde, pero no significa que vaya a abandonar.

Ojalá les guste.

Besos.

 **Titania.**


	2. Shame

Hiro Mashima es el dueño de estos personajes tan maravillosos, la historia no es una adaptación ni nada, es creada exclusivamente por mi alocada musa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ABZURDAH**

—Shame—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Necesitas un novio —había declarado Erza sorpresivamente, poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, haciéndola temblar.

Al oír eso había contenido el aliento; ya se había imaginado que algo así sucedería cuando se habían, prácticamente, arrojado sobre ella para preguntarle sobre su estado de ánimo ni bien la campana del receso había sonado. Ahí ya se le había venido a la mente lo que lápida diría: "Aquí yacen los restos de Lucy Heartfilia 1998-2015, amada y asesinada por sus amigas".

Si bien les había contado, no todo había sido cierto. No quería agobiarlas con problemas que ella consideraba tontos. Se podría decir que había dibujado la verdad, nada más, por un bien común. Eso no era mentir, sino ocultar la verdad para no preocupar. ¡Esos eran conceptos muy distintos!

Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y sus dedos se habían enroscado a su vaso de plástico con tal fuerza que se había oído el crujir del duro material. Bajó la mirada y permitió que su flequillo rubio cubriera parcialmente su rostro.

Mirajane, Levy y Juvia miraron a la chica con los ojos bien abiertos, imaginándose a todas las posibilidades que poría tener Lucy; era una chica hermosa, agradable e inteligente. Era una porrista, al igual que la mayor de los Strauss y Loxar.

Su rubor había aumentado al sentir el escrutinio tan insistente, haciéndola chillar de la exasperación. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea plantearse volver a tomar el almuerzo con sus amigas en la cafetería de la escuela. Había comenzado a pasar de ello o si lo hacía, era porque de verdad estaba hambrienta y normalmente se sentaba en un rincón, sola.

Los ojos de Scarlet brillaron con maldad y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Tal vez… Natsu o Gray, ¿qué piensas, Lucy? —indagó con el fin de molestarla.

La nombrada apretó los párpados y arrugó la nariz, completamente avergonzada. Por su parte, Juvia chilló al oír el nombre del que idolatraba en secreto… Bah, en realidad, lo sabía toda la escuela. La pobre pelizaul era muy obvia.

—Gray-sama es de Juvia, ¡aléjate rival de amores! —ladró Juvia, a punto de tirarse sobre la rubia.

Sí, han leído bien, la había llamado _rival de amores_. ¿Qué cómo se había ganado ese apodo? Fácil, pasándole la tarea de Química a Fullbuster, quien se sentaba detrás de ella, y explicándole cómo había aplicado las fórmulas, pues no estaban muy claras. Desde allí, al parecer, se había enamorado perdidamente de "Gray-sama" y no deseaba compartirlo con nadie, según su amiga que estaba obsesionada con él.

La presión sobre su vaso fue tal que se pudo ver una grieta en el material transparente; cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la perspicaz de Mirajane.

—Oh Lucy-chan, ¿acaso te gusta el capitán del equipo de baloncesto de la escuela?

 _Justo en el clavo_ , pensó la aludida, sin ser capaz de mirarles. La idea era mantenerlo en secreto, pues digamos que sus amigas seguramente se armarían tretas para poder hacer que terminaran siendo parejas.

La simple idea la hizo sudar en frío.

 _Si eso pasaba estaría perdida, totalmente perdida._

—Oh y no nos olvidemos de Juvia, debemos juntarla con el capitán del equipo de fútbol —habló Levy con una mueca divertida, refiriéndose al moreno que traía loca —y muy— a Loxar.

La albina, ambas peliazules y la pelirroja rieron con maldad, cosa que la asustó. Su piel se crispó y entonces, al fin, alzó la vista para contemplarlas. Parecía que lloraría de la vergüenza.

—N-no es lo que piensan, solo es… —quiso excusarse, pero las miradas maquiavélicas que el cuarteto le había dado en plan " _de ésta no te escapas Lucy"_ la habían hecho callar.

Exhaló con fuerza y carraspeó. Ya no valía la pena negarlo.

—Es lindo y eso, pero no creo que lleguemos a ser nada; digo, él es popular y bueno, no creo que se fije en mí —habló más seria. ¿Por qué de golpe tanta desconfianza y miedo? Bueno, sí temía cada vez que situaciones así sucedían, pero tampoco debía exagerar. ¿Cierto?

Miró sin ganas su plato a medio comer. Otra vez estaba sin apetito. El solo pensamiento de comer un bocado más le repugnaba y mucho. Hizo a un lado la bandeja y quiso alejar aquel olor a comida que simplemente la asqueaba de pronto. ¿Desde cuándo le sucedía eso?

—¿Estás bien, Lu-chan? —preguntó MacGarden al ver su acción, con preocupación.

La cuestión había atraído la atención de las demás, quienes habían sido contagiadas por esa faceta preocupada de Levy. Solamente pudo negar con la cabeza y sonreír.

—Tranquilas, estoy bien, en verdad —aseguró, aunque… ¿era aquello cierto?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola a todos.

Bueno esta viñeta es más corta y como ven, ocurre en la cafetería de la escuela. Poco a poco las acciones de Lucy se volverán más extremistas, dejarán de ser pequeños gestos como éste.

Y como es mi primer NaLu, me disculpo por cualquier error que pueda cometer. Exageré un poco la reacción avergonzada de Lucy, tal vez, pero es para resaltar aquella inseguridad y temor que siente de abrirse a los demás, incluso en cosas tan pequeñas como ésas.

Les agradezco sus reviews a:

 **Tati:** Oh querida, que bueno que te haya gustado. Ojalá que éste también lo haya hecho. Agradezco tu hermoso review y también agradezco tu amistad y comprensión. Eres una gran amiga. Te amodoro, mujer. Por eso te dedico este fic, para que vea que agradezco tu confianza en mí y para proyectar nuestras tragedias, hacer entender que son superables con esfuerzo, trabajo y dedicación. Solo es cuestión de proponérselo y recibir ayuda, por supuesto.

 **Mori:** Como ya te dije en el PM, Abzurdah es el nombre de una película argentina que se basa en un hecho real: una adolescente de diecisiete años con anorexia, bulimia y que se autolesionaba. No sé de qué va la peli en realidad, solo sabía esa parte, aunque hay más desarrollo; pues nunca la he visto, solo me gustó el título y lo tomé. Agradezco tu review, de verdad me encantó.

Bueno, aquí les dejo la prometida actualización,

Ojalá les guste.

Besos.

 **Titania.**


	3. Distrust

Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para mi historia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ABZURDAH**

―Distrust―

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se había encerrado en los cambiadores. Se había tomado su tiempo para ponerse su traje de porrista, oyendo las risas de las demás que conformaban el escuadrón desde dentro del cubículo. Pues ellas se cambiaban allí fuera, sin problemas, pues eran todas mujeres; Se suponía que no debería haber problemas, ¿no? Bueno pues, ella se sentía algo cohibida al ver los cuerpos esculturales de sus compañeras, delgadas y perfectas, mientras que ella seguía con esos kilos demás que se le hacían insoportables.

¿Y si por ese sobre peso su trasero se veía más gordo? ¿Y si por eso se le rompía el short de la falda y la dejaba en ridículo? Al pensarlo, estiró la falda roja cocida a la blusa blanca, negra y escarlata. Como si quisiera estirarla y así bajarla.

Dejó ir el aire y apoyó su frente en la puerta de madera del pequeño cambiador, luego de unos segundos, le quitó la traba y empujó el tablón que cubría la entrada. Sujetó su cabellera en una coleta alta y se miró al espejo, ignorando a las demás chicas que la miraban extrañadas, pues ella no solía hacer eso.

Esa pancita le molestaba y con el traje excesivamente ajustado se notaba mucho más. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, exasperada. Encima en la formación ella estaba adelante, todas se burlarían de su culo gigante durante el resto de año.

Aspiró con fuerza, queriendo recobrar su confianza. No podía hacer nada, le encantaba ser porrista y se había esforzado mucho para entrar en el equipo; no se marcharía, por supuesto que no. Además, ésas eran las prácticas para una liga intercolegial, deberían dar un gran espectáculo en el medio tiempo, así que no se podía dar el lujo de dimitir.

Aunque lo que más le preocupaba, sumado a su aumento de kilaje, era que el gran Dragneel estaba practicando con el equipo y le gustara o no la mayoría eran muy pervertidos, las mirarían. Seguramente parecería una vaca sacudiéndose comparada a las demás.

Mirajane, quien era líder del escuadrón, llamó a que formaran afuera. Todas salieron, menos Lucy, quien seguía mirándose al espejo. Resignada, se acercó al lavabo, abrió la canilla, hizo un cuenco con sus manos para juntas agua y mojó su rostro. Sintió el frío líquido chocar contra la cálida temperatura de su piel, estimulando sus sentidos.

Seguidamente se irguió y se talló el rostro. Cuando sus ojos marrones volvieron a abrirse, dio un respingo al divisar el reflejo de Juvia en el espejo. Ésta se había colocado a sus espaldas, en silencio, con la intención de que no la oyera. Al parecer, por su expresión, algo la preocupaba y mucho.

―Estás actuando raro, rival de amores, y no solo Juvia lo cree sino Mira-san, Levy-san y Erza-san ―comentó, con voz pasiva, acercándose a su amiga.

Heartfilia la miró, con recelo, como si fuese una desconocida. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? Cada vez se hacían más seguidas e insistentes y eso le molestaba de sobre manera. ¡Que estaba bien joder, solo era una sensación de malestar nada más! No era que estaba depresiva por sentirse sola o algo así, solo no se sentía bien. A lo mejor había cogido una gripe o alguna de esas enfermedades virales gracias al cambio de clima que estaban sufriendo.

Sus lagunas castañas se clavaron en las cristalinas de Juvia, estudiándola agudamente. Como si hablaran por telepatía. Le regaló una sonrisa, una tímida y sincera. Bueno, tal vez tenían razón en preocuparse; había pasado de estar con ellas todo el día a apenas querer compartir momentos juntas.

No quería verlas así, no le gustaba. Era simplemente que estaba cansada y algo estresada, seguro que era que estaba enferma o tal vez sea por el mismo festival, nada más. De seguro no era nada grave, solo debía esperar a que la feria pasara y todo estaría mejor… o al menos eso quería creer.

―Estoy bien ―Era una afirmación, mas parecía que era para convicción propia, como si estuviera sola en esa habitación e intentara creer sus propias palabras. Debía concentrarse, de seguro era su peso el que la angustiaba y aquella pancita. No debía desanimarse, con todo el ejercicio que hacía, la bajaría pronto.

―¡Chicas, vamos, a ensayar! ―irrumpió Lissana en el lugar, alegre, invitando a ambas muchachas a seguirla. Ella era la hermana menor de Mira, tenía dos años menos que ellas, es decir, quince. Pues el equipo estaba conformado con chicas que tenían desde quince a diecinueve años; había mucha variedad, a decir verdad.

Salieron hacia la cancha e inevitablemente un mareo la hizo tambalearse. Trastabillo hacia atrás, pero logró recobrar el equilibrio. Nadie la había visto, estaban muy concentradas en sus cosas como para notarla. ¿Sería porque había comenzado a cuidarse y a comer menos? ¿O acaso porque en el apuro porque llegaba tarde a clases no había desayunado y había almorzado muy poco? Tal vez… o tal vez no. Ella estaba bien.

Comenzaron con su complicada rutina, que de milagro todas sabían y lograban una coordinación perfecta. Iba al compás de la música, sonreía y se movía con actitud, pero en realidad su atención estaba en cierto chico de cabellera rosada que jugaba al baloncesto justo delante de ellas.

Se le antojó bastante guapo al verlo sonreír abiertamente mientras celebraba el triple que habían hecho. Se sonrojó cuando se descubrió a sí misma mirándolo indiscretamente ante las miradas de sus amigas y compañeras; los hombres parecía que no estaban ni enterados de su espectadora, pero las mujeres no la habían dejado pasar.

Pensó que las cosas no podían empeorar, no hasta que fue derribada por un pelotazo que le llegó justo a la cara. Adivinen: ¿Quién había lanzado el balón? Natsu Dragneel. ¿Quién se había desviado accidentalmente y fallado en el pase? Natsu Dragneel, obviamente. ¿Y quién era el que había ido a buscar la pelota? Natsu Dragneel, por supuesto.

Mirajane y Juvia la habían ayudado a sentarse, a la vez que el capitán del equipo tomaba lo que le correspondía, hasta que finalmente sus ojos jades se fijaron en ella.

Oh, entonces supo que no sacaría nunca aquel día de su mente y no se equivocó…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Oh yeah!

Doble actualización y éste es más largo :)

Es un especial (?)

Bueno, mañana si tengo suerte actualizaré, sino será el viernes. Ando algo complicada mañana con los horarios. Gracias por los fav's y follows, muchas gracias.

Ojalá les guste este capítulo, sobre todo a ti Tati.

Nos vemos,

 **Titania.**


	4. Cold Water

Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ABZURDAH**

 **—Cold Water—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Enderezó la espalda, sintiendo las frías gotas deslizarse sobre su suave piel. Estiró los músculos entumecidos de sus extremidades y luego procedió a ponerse en posición: Pies juntos, piernas rectas y brazos hacia adelante. Tomó impulso flexionando las rodillas y se sumergió en las heladas aguas.

Braceó con toda su fuerza y recorrió los cincuenta metros de largo que tenía la piscina con una gran velocidad, demostrando su gran aptitud para las competencias intercolegiales de natación. Oh claro que estaba lista, más que lista.

—¡Vamos, Juvia! —la alentó su amiga cuando su mano tocó la pared del otro lado y ya estaba girando para volver hacia el lugar desde el que había arrancado.

Los ojos chocolates de Heartfilia siguieron la veloz silueta de la de cabellera azul moverse por toda la longitud de la pileta. Dio una, dos, tres, cuatro y hasta cinco vueltas cuando al final volvió a salir.

Se sentó en la orilla una vez que completó su circuito, respirando agitadamente. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas debido al ejercicio reciente y una sonrisa se podía ver en sus labios. Una alegre y amplia sonrisa.

Entonces, su mirada se posó en la rubia; aquella mueca llena de diversión desapareció. Un gesto un tanto preocupado y disconforme se pudo leer en su semblante a la vez que examinaba escrupulosamente el físico de Lucy. Podía notar que había perdido varios kilos, lo podía decir por su gran delgadez. Además, le extrañaba el hecho de que ocultaba su figura curvilínea debajo de aquella holgada sudadera (cosa extraña, pues el clima aún estaba bastante caluroso). Hasta podría decir que su rostro se veía un poco más alargado, como si hubiera perdido esa redondez acostumbrada. Como si de golpe sus mejillas se hubiesen comenzado a estirar y a hundirse, aunque por el momento apenas se notaba.

—Hey, Juvia, ¿cuándo decías que sería la competencia de tu equipo? —Su voz tranquila la sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándola a parpadear un par de veces para enfocarse en ella.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y se relajó un poco, queriendo alejar esos pensamientos angustiantes de su mente.

—Juvia y su equipo se enfrentarán a Sabertooth dentro de dos semanas. Si Juvia y su equipo entrenan duro, seguro lo lograrán —anunció con ánimos, juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho mientras reía suavemente con emoción.

La muchacha posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Loxar, quien se estremeció ante el tacto de sus fríos y finos dedos. Bajó los párpados por una fracción de segundo y aspiró hondo para ignorar aquel nudo que de golpe se había formado en su garganta.

Sí, Lucy molestaba todo el tiempo con que tenía una molesta barriga y que tal vez necesitaría hacer más ejercicio y empezar una dieta. A pesar de que todas vivían negándolo, seguramente la de mechones dorados se estaba sometiendo a esos tratamientos para "recuperar su figura". ¡Venga ya, que estaba muy bonita como estaba antes de que comenzara con esa obsesión por adelgazar! Aunque, confiaba en su amiga y estaba segura de que sabría manejarlo. Solo era un simple capricho que pronto pasaría, una manía que en un tiempito olvidaría. ¿Verdad?

Vio a la de orbes marrones decir algo con un semblante pícaro, pero no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho. Sin más, ésta corrió hacia donde estaba su bolso (con su ropa, teléfono, zapatos, etc.), lo tomó y salió corriendo hacia los vestidores mientras reía.

—¡Vamos, tal vez con esto salgas en la nube _Fullbuster_ y vuelvas a la **Tierra**! —se burló, escabulléndose en los baños masculinos.

Juvia la siguió de cerca, pero se detuvo al verla desaparecer por la puerta de los baños de varones. ¿Debía entrar o no? Eran sus cosas al fin y al cabo; además, nadie tenía práctica a esas horas (ni siquiera su equipo, ella entrenaba por pura voluntad) y dudaba que alguien fuera.

Resignada, ingresó y buscó a Heartfilia con la mirada. —¡Lucy! —gritó, caminado desconfiada entre los lockers rojos donde se guardaban las pertenencias.

Percibió unos pasos alejarse, como si alguien corriera. Supo inmediatamente a quién le pertenecían y estuvo a punto de seguirla para reclamarle sus cosas, pero en seguida vio su bolso tirado a un costado de las duchas.

Extrañada, caminó hacia ésta y la tomó. Estaba todo en orden. Simplemente le parecía extraño que saliera como loca de allí, ¿por qué lo haría? ¿Acaso había escuchado algo que ella no?

—¡Fullbuster, la próxima te patearé el trasero, como todo un hombre! —Se quejó una voz que le resultaba familiar: Elfman Strauss, el hermano menor de su inseparable amiga, Mirajane Strauss.

Enseguida adivinó la razón de todo, aunque no tuvo tiempo de gritar Eureka, puesto a que debió esconderse en uno de los habitáculos para no ser vista. Se sentó sobre el retrete y alzó las piernas, poniéndole la traba a la puerta de manera silenciosa.

¿Cómo era posible? Se suponía que el equipo de fútbol comenzaría a entrenar en tres cuarto de hora y que por el momento estaban en prácticas los chicos del equipo de baloncesto —pero éstos tenían sus cambiadores en la cancha de dicho deporte— ¿acaso se habían adelantado?

Y justo en ese preciso instante, la grilla de horarios actualizados le llegó a la mente; el equipo de football y el equipo de baloncesto habían intercambiado horarios por las próximas semanas debido a que ambos equipos necesitaban una nueva hora de prácticas que se adaptara mejor a sus actividades extracurriculares.

Se tapó la boca y quiso maldecir a Lucy cuando alguien intentó abrir su puerta. Genial, ahora estaba encerrada en un baño con doce chavales medio desnudos (alguno que otro seguramente ya lo estaba, dispuesto a bañarse) rondando por los alrededores.

Comenzó a contar para mantener la calma, no supo hasta cuánto (tal vez hasta cien, hasta mil o hasta un millón, no tenía ni idea; lo que sí estaba claro, era que había tomado un largo tiempo), pero cuando terminó todo estaba sumido en un profundo mutismo.

El ambiente estaba más húmedo y lleno de vapor por el reciente uso de los grifos de las duchas, incluso aún se oían algunas regadera gotear con sutileza.

Juvia, que estaba empapada, ahora estaba sudando del calor insoportable que había en el lugar. Desesperada por salir de allí, una vez que se aseguró de no poder oír a nadie hablar, abrió la puerta.

Abrazó todas sus pertenencias con fuerza y, mirando al suelo con los ojos semi-cerrados por la prisa, comenzó a correr hacia la salida. Sí, sonaba como un buen plan, salvo que se olvidó de un pequeño detalle: Gray Fullbuster, el capitán del equipo de fútbol, permanecía en el lugar.

El resultado fue sencillo y muy predecible: una Juvia corriendo sin mirar al frente + piso húmedo y resbaladizo + Gray distraído = un porrazo monumental que jamás olvidaría en su vida. Mucho menos el bochorno que sintió cuando vio al moreno semi desnudo sostenerse sobre sus dos fuertes brazos, intentando no dejar caer su musculoso y pesado cuerpo sobre ella, pues seguramente la aplastaría.

—G-Gray-sama… —murmuró más que roja, sin saber qué diablos hacer.

Estaba en aprietos.

 **Continuará…**

Les traigo un poco de Juvia pa'l pueblo (?)

Nah, es mi forma de disculparme por tardar tanto tiempo. Ojalá les haya gustado (sobre todo a ti, Tati, bella).

Les agradezco a todos sus reviews, que me hacen muy feliz, y los invito a seguir comentando. También doy las gracias por los fav's y follow's. De verdad, me agradan mucho.

Besos a todos :D

 **Titania.**

PD: Este fic será multi-pareja (aviso por si las moscas).


	5. Unexpected

Hiro Mashima es el dueño de estos personajes

.

.

.

 **ABZURDAH**

―Unexpected―

.

.

.

Cerró los ojos un instante y sintió su respiración cortarse. Estaba cerca del rostro del muchacho, muy cerca. Por pura inercia la sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas, dándole un inconfundible tono granate.

Pudo admirar más de cerca su semblante duro y masculino. Se embelesó en silencio por el hecho de encontrarse en los brazos de Gray Fullbuster (no era el concepto que había tenido en mente, pero al menos era algo). Tuvo que contenerse para no estirarse y palpar el marcado pecho del chico.

Por unos segundos se permitió perderse en la oscuridad marina de su mirada y contuvo un suspiro. Era tan perfecto, tan hermoso, tan…

―Maldición ―Y con ese simple vocablo, su burbuja se rompió.

Lo vio maniobrar como pudo y finalmente se las ingenió para hallar una postura adecuada para no caer sobre ella. Seguramente todos os estaréis exasperando al leer que el moreno no se levantaba de una vez y ayudaba a Juvia, pues era por una buena razón (dos en realidad): el piso estaba húmedo y sus manos aún se encontraban mojadas por el agua de la ducha, cosa que si hacía algún movimiento brusco podría hacer que resbalara y aplastara a la pobre chica; la otra causa era la méndiga toalla enredada en su cintura cubriendo su desnudez. Sabía que el nudo comenzaba a desatarse y no quería quedar desnudo delante de la de cabellera cobalto, sobre todo porque cualquiera podría verlos y digamos que en esa posición y él casi desnudo… podría malinterpretarse fácilmente.

Loxar esperaba paciente que su acompañante hiciera otro movimiento o expresara alguna que otra queja. Estaba incómoda, sonrojada, pero sobre todo avergonzada. No podría verlo nunca más a la cara luego de eso. Rezaba para que se levantara y todo eso terminara rápidamente.

―¡Eh Juvia, te estás tardando mucho! ―el pánico pudo verse en la cara de Juvia al poder percibir el grito de su amiga rubia y Gray lo notó, imitando su gesto―. ¿Acaso te has quedado a ver cómo se bañaron los del equipo de fútbol y te quedaste embobada aún en las duchas, pequeña pervertida? ―rió con estruendosas carcajadas.

Cuando la cabeza de la impaciente Heartfilia se asomó dentro del lugar, vio la situación en la que se encontraba su amiga y los colores le subieron al rostro. Se quedó petrificada en su lugar, sin saber qué decir exactamente.

Aspiró hondo y tragó en seco. Bien, ahí iba la pregunta tonta:

―¿Acaso interrumpo algo?

.

.

.

Sus ojos verdes se pasearon con aburrimiento por el pizarrón. Odiaba la clase de Historia, no entendía una mierda. Para él no era más que sucesos pasados que no tenían nada que ver con él. ¿Para qué le servía a él saber sobre Oda Nobunaga? Ni que fuera a hacerse historiador o algo por el estilo.

Suspiró cansado y miró a su alrededor. Nadie interesante para molestar/hablar/armar desmadre. Se dejó caer aburrido sobre su pupitre y escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos, acomodándose para dormir.

―Lucy Heartfilia pase al frente, por favor ―la voz del profesor nombrando aquellas palabras familiares hizo que se medio incorporara en su escritorio. Era esa chica rubia del otro día si no mal recordaba… ¡sí, era ella! ¡La había golpeado con un balón en la cara, la amiga de Erza! Recordaba haberla ayudado a levantarse y que ésta estaba tan atontada por el golpe que ni siquiera había sido capaz de hilar una frase coherente. A eso había que sumarle que sus mofletes se habían puesto excesivamente colorados. ¿Podía darle fiebre por un simple golpe? La verdad que ni idea. En conclusión, Luigi era rara.

Hablaba sobre el tema con total naturalidad y respondía a las preguntas que el profesor hacía con total precisión. Podría decirse que la profesora parecía ella. Se erguía y peinaba su cabello de vez en cuando, al parecer era un tic. Pasaba su las hebras que cubrían su frente por detrás de su oreja repetidamente, hasta podría contarlas pero no estaba tan aburrido.

Movía las manos de vez en cuando para hacer énfasis en sus palabras, con una mirada sagaz y llena de conocimientos. Se explayó y expandió su vocabulario, pronunciando con gran facilidad vocablos muy complicados que él nunca podría repetir.

Tronó sus nudillos, se apoyó a la pared, revoleó los ojos y se movió inquieta por la limitada zona que estaba a su disposición (desde el escritorio del maestro a la puerta, siendo marcado el camino por los pupitres de los alumnos). Estaba nerviosa, pero en su rostro no se reflejaba tal emoción, únicamente sus extraños y exasperantes tics.

Con un suave suspiro de alivio, concluyó su exposición y sonrió al tutor de clase. Hizo una pequeña reverencia de sumo respeto y pasó por su lado para volver a su asiento. La siguió con la mirada. Había algo extraño en esa joven, algo que lo llevaba a estudiarla para poder descifrar qué era aquello que le faltaba o tal vez sobraba. Pero no duraba mucho, pues se desinteresaba del tema con facilidad y se ponía a observar con más emoción a la mosca que revoloteaba alrededor.

La gruesa y melódica voz del señor Hoffman resonó por el salón, haciéndose notar sin mucho esfuerzo:

―Bien, como estamos a principio del trimestre, os daré un pequeño trabajo práctico que deberá ser entregado en dos semanas ―pausó―, en grupo de a dos ―Gran parte del salón comenzó a festejar y a preguntarse para hacer grupo, pero el profesor se adelantó―. Yo elegiré los grupos ―Eso bastó para matar la revolución que estaba a punto de armarse.

Se cruzo de brazos y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del asiento, bufando y cerrando los ojos. Su cara expresaba un mudo: "levántenme cuando la tortura termine".

Nombres y apellidos diversos, de hombres y mujeres, fueron llamados y siendo distribuidos en los grupos establecidos para realizar el ensayo. Pero casi saltó de su asiento al oír su apellido en un comentario que para nada se esperaba:

―Dragneel, a ver si levantas esa nota ―habló antes de anunciar lo que en verdad importaba―. Harás el reporte con Heartfilia, a ver si aprendes de ella; es una alumna ejemplar ―y sin más, cerró su gran libro de temas, justo antes de que sonara el timbre del receso.

A pesar de que a Natsu le daba bastante igual que le tocara con ella (el susto había sido más porque se esperaba ser retado por el maestro al dormitar en plena clase), Lucy quería que la tierra la tragase.

De todos los alumnos que había en clase, ¿por qué justo tenía que hacer el trabajo con Natsu Dragneel? Estaba perdida.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**


	6. Like Fire, Like Ice

Hiro Mashima es el dueño de esto maravillosos personajes, yo solo los utilizo para esta alocada historia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ABZURDAH**

—Like Fire, Like Ice—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En su preparatoria existían dos ciclos: el ciclo básico —primero, segundo y tercer año— y el ciclo superior orientado —cuarto, quinto y sexto—. En el segundo grupo, dentro de cada año habían cinco orientaciones distintas: Humanística, Biológica, Economía, Comunicación y Científica. Cada una tenía sus horarios y materias particulares, aunque todas tenían un número de seis materias generales (Física, Química, Historia, Matemáticas y Literatura).

Por su parte, ella estaba en Comunicación y compartía clase con su amiga Levy y con el adonis de Natsu Dragneel. Sin embargo, éste nunca la había notado y ella tampoco había tenido las agallas suficientes como para hablarle. Y luego dos años de ir al mismo salón, de nunca interactuar, ¡pum! Reporte salvaje aparecía y la obligaba a tener que entablar una conversación con él —aunque fuera sobre un trabajo práctico de historia, pero daba igual—.

Suspiró con una sonrisa, estaba de muy buen humor. Había hablado con el pelirrosa para poder así acordar su reunión para poder trabajar juntos. Ya tenía su número de móvil y todo. El día no podía ser más maravilloso.

Tomó su bandeja y se sentó en una mesa para dignarse a almorzar. Erza, Juvia y Mira tendrías su receso más tarde. Los jueves nunca coincidían en los recreos, solo en dos materias. Levy, se había quedado hablando con su profesor, preguntándole algunas cosas sobre el examen que tendrían en una semana.

—Hey, Lu-chan —habló la peliazul, llegando a su lado.

Salió de su trance al oír la voz de su amiga. Parpadeó repetidamente antes de centrar su atención en McGarden. Le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara frente a ella.

—¿Y cómo vas con los asuntos del festival? —inquirió la muchacha, dándole un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

Lucy acomodó su flequillo y resopló con cansancio. Le dio un bocado a su sándwich y luego de haber tragado, contestó.

—Con Erza y los delegados y encargados de los otros cursos, estuvimos repartiéndonos tareas. A nosotras nos toca coordinar el área de comida y la de los equipos que jugarán en la apertura de la liga intercolegial —comentó—. Los de cuarto y sexto se ocuparán de las decoraciones y de la limpieza, al igual que de conseguir todo lo que lleguemos a necesitar. Luego se dividirán todos los gastos —concluyó.

—Woah, suena agotador. Te deseo mucha suerte, Lu-chan —habló Levy, ligeramente asombrada.

—Oh, tranquila. Llevamos un buen ritmo con Erza y terminaremos dentro de poco —Sonrió con recobrado entusiasmo—. No dejaré que esto frustre mi día.

Y así sería. Era una hermosa mañana, ya nada podría arruinarla. ¿Cierto?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Miró el pizarrón, anotando todo lo que se encontraba en él. Intentaba concentrarse, de verdad que lo intentaba pero por su mente solo podía recordar una y otra vez lo que había sucedido en los baños. Cada vez que lo hacía, sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y quería largarse a llorar. Pero, no sabía se de la emoción o de la vergüenza.

— _¿Interrumpo algo?_

 _Juvia, totalmente escandalizada y de manera impulsiva, intentó incorporarse, haciendo que en el proceso sus senos chocaran contra el torso del chico. Esto bastó para que él perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre la chica._

 _Ni Heartfilia, ni Fullbuster y mucho menos Loxar se creían la situación en la que estaban metidos._

— _G-Gray-sama —hiló ella, roja a más no poder, sin poder moverse._

 _El chico la cubría con todo su cuerpo, no podía hacer nada. Y para peor, la toalla se había soltado totalmente de la cintura del muchacho, quien intentaba desesperadamente poder tomarla para poder taparse, ponerse de pie y pirarse de allí lo más pronto posible._

— _Mierda, mierda —masculló el moreno, mientras ataba improvisadamente el trozo de tela blanco a su cintura y se corría de encima de Juvia, quien no podía reaccionar, para así levantarse—. Siento… todo eso —murmuró, tendiéndole la mano a la peliazul para que pudiera ponerse de pie._

 _Más sonrojado y avergonzado no podía estar. Nunca le había sucedido algo semejante a eso._

 _Aceptó su mano, temblorosa. Juntó sus cosas y sin poder decir nada, salió huyendo del lugar, totalmente abochornada._

—Gray-sama… —murmuró para sí, cerrando sus ojos durante unos breves segundos, sin atreverse ni a mirar al mencionado, el cual se sentaba al lado suyo.

Por alguna razón, tenía una leve esperanza de que el chico comentara algo sobre el tema. Incluso si era una disculpa, una queja, algo… ¡pero que no actuara como si no había sucedido nada, joder! ¡Casi había robado su inocencia por accidente y actuaba como si no hubiese pasado nada! Un: "Me ha gustado, hagámoslo de nuevo", no estaría nada mal. Aunque pensándolo bien, eso sería demasiado pervertido y obsceno, cosa que no sería muy adecuada para esta historia. Además, si seguía imaginando ese tipo de cosas, en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Entonces, lo vio rebuscar en su mochila de forma brusca, acelerada. Alzó una ceja, extrañada y preocupada por su accionar tan extraño. ¿Le faltaba algo?

—Maldición, no de nuevo —blasfemó, suspirando cansinamente.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente al oírlo maldecir. Lo miró fijamente, como esperando algo. De golpe, él se giró y la enfrentó con esos ojos azulinos oscuros. No pudo apartar la vista, se sentía cautivada por aquellas gemas opacas.

—Disculpa…

Casi saltó de su asiento.

—¿S-si? —balbuceó ella, parpadeando un par de veces para volver a la realidad, sonrojándose aún más al notar que se había quedado embobada viéndolo.

El chico carraspeó y miró hacia el profesor, quien estaba distraído. Cuando se aseguró de que no sería reprendido por hablar en clase, volvió a centrarse en la chica.

—He olvidado mi libro, ¿podría trabajar contigo? —preguntó, acercando su escritorio al de ella e inclinándose hacia su lado.

Ella —bastante rígida por los nervios— solo se limitó a acercar el banco hacia el extremo de su pupitre para que el muchacho pudiera leer mejor el libro. Intentó calmarse a sí misma, pues no era para tanto. Solo estaban compartiendo un libro. Pero de todas formas, tenerlo así de cerca y con lo que había sucedido.

Gray la miró de reojo, notándola extrañamente tensa. Alzó una ceja, curioso. Sin embargo, en seguida le restó importancia. El incidente del día anterior llegó a su memoria, obligándolo a apartar la vista y concentrarse en el libro. Eso había sido muy vergonzoso.

La hora pasó, lenta y tortuosa. Aburrida. Sin embargo, para Juvia fue el cielo, ya que estuvo compartiendo libro con su querido _Gray-sama_. Y sí, pese a todo lo sucedido, tener una excusa para hablar con él ya le ponía bastante contenta. Incluso si era sobre contabilidad. A ella no le importaba.

Se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que el chico, el cual volvió el escritorio a su lugar. Ella guardó sus libros en su mochila, dispuesta a almacenarlos en su locker para que no le hiciesen peso y cambiarlos por los que usaría en el próximo módulo.

Vio a Gray caminar hacia la puerta, despreocupado, dispuesto a ir hacia la cafetería. Esto, le dio una gran idea. Arriesgada, pero brillante.

—Esto… Gray-sama —le llamó, haciendo que éste se detuviera y la mirara, intrigado—. J-Juvia se preguntaba si podrían… a-almorzar… juntos —tartamudeó, moviendo su pie izquierdo nerviosamente, mientras bajaba la vista.

El chico se mantuvo en silencio, mirándola fijamente. Luego de unos tortuosos e infinitos segundos, él sonrió ligeramente.

—Por supuesto.

Y casi se desmaya ante tal deslumbrante mueca —incluso si era casi invisible, para Juvia ya era algo gigantesco—.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No me maten.

Siento de verdad haberme tardado tanto, pero ahora que finalmente he recuperado mi computadora, me pondré al cien con mis fics. He vuelto para quedarme.

Tati, espero te guste este capítulo.

Besazos y gracias por todo el apoyo.


End file.
